


Different but Still Here

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different but Still Here

 There was no Machine anymore. Or Harold. Or Reese, or Fusco. Maybe it's good for Lionel that he managed to escape at the very last moment before things got worse. However, John... He was too brave to run away from this mess. After that, Harold just lost himself and disappeared completely. She couldn't even trace his shadows. 

 And now, Shaw is right in front of her. She just wonders how Shaw could even find her. She thought she had erased all the memories related to Machine. But in fact those memories were yelling at her to remember all the things - the deaths, the ones who were left to go on - that happened. She cannot believe after all Shaw found her at her backyard standing while holding flowers, in very isolated province, in Australia. 

 "Hi."

 She can't even say a word. There is that lump in her throat - the lump that is composed of every single memory of things between them - so all she can do is to give away tears to the floor. Sameen - her Sameen - steps forward to reach her. Then she steals a drop. This is different. This is not your Sameen. She used to be straight forward, not careful enough to care about someone's feelings. She might be able to at least notice your mood but has never been able to develop it into an action. This thought makes her cry harder. 

 "Hey, don't cry." 

 Shaw actually hugs her. Everything has ended, but still she can have her love of life. There are some ghosts hovering over her. The ghosts from the past. She will never be able to forget them even in her sleep. But if there is one thing that she can trust, it would be the person waiting for her to stop crying. She can even protect you from those ghosts. She smiles a little smile inside Shaw's arms. Shaw is so small that she almost tiptoes to pat on your back. 

 Maybe, maybe you can be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. English is not my first language and I couldn't express all of my thoughts into this. It would be so nice of you if you leave comments here!


End file.
